


Dengan Sederhana

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Top Choi Soobin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana: dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu.Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana: dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada.Juga, aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana: dengan tanganku yang penuh luka dan segala kerumitan dunia. Aku hanya ingin yang sederhana, meminum coklat panas denganmu bersama.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 12





	Dengan Sederhana

Soobin sedikit berlari menaiki tangga yang tiap menit tiap itu pula ia suka berpindah dengan sendirinya. Menjadi Prefek, apalagi iyaㅡ _yang sebenarnya agak-agak ceroboh_ , sedikit membuat Yeonjunㅡ teman Slytherinnya ikut miris. Seperti yang diketahui, dengan betapa sibuknya kerja Prefek apalagi dengan segala tanggung jawab yang harus dipikul, ia sendiri juga harus memikul kecerobohannya bersama.

Tidak heran jika sering kali Soobin salah mengantar anak Tahun Kesatu ke kelas ramuan, padahal kelas yang ia ambil adalah kelas sihir. Atau mengantar anak Tahun Kedua ke kamar mandiㅡ _karena anak itu tidak tau letaknya, dan ia memang kurang tau seluk-beluk sekolah sihirnya ini yang keterlaluan luasnya_ , malah ia antarkan ke kamar mandi anak Tahun Kesatu.

"Soobin, Soobin. Sini!" teriak Sanha yang sudah ada Yeonjun di meja berbentuk panjang, untuk mereka semua makan.

Yeonjun memang kerap kali bergabung kesana-kemari. Sudah menjadi tabiat si _social butterfly_ seperti dia. Apalagi, ditambah Soobin sebagai temannya, sahabatnya, serta orang yang menurut pemuda bersurai _pink gonjreng_ itu seru untuk sekedar dijahili. Jadilah ia sedikit banyak menempel pada pemuda Choi berlesung pipi, membuatnya memiliki julukan _Dua Tiang Choi._

"Bagaimana kabarmu Tuan Prefek?" Choi Soobin menelisik keberadaan luconan pemuda di hadapannya, dan menemukannya disana.

"Baik," tetapi ia tetap menjawab singkat.

"Uluh, cape pasti makanya jutek," Yeonjun mencolek dagunya, kemudian memakan kentang goreng dihadapanya. Soobin hanya mendecih sedangkan Sanha dan Moonbin hanya tertawa.

"Ohya, kalian sudah tau?" ini Sanha, pastilah ketiga temannya itu sudah menduga apa pembahasan selanjutnya.

"Itu.. tau nggak. Ada anak yang kelewat jeniusnya," betul; ghibah. Tetapi Soobin hanya menatapnya tenang, biasa. Yang lain berbeda, saling menimpali.

"Siapa sih?"

"Jenius bagaimana?" Sanha mulai membuka mulutnya setelah menelan kunyahan ayam gorengnya ia melanjutkan, "Jenius. Semua mata pelajaran sempurna, bahkan sikap sempurna, urusan teman juga. Wah gila, multi amat nih anak." Muncrat, air ludahnya muncrat mengenai pipi Yeonjun.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sedikit heran dengan orang yang seperti itu," Moonbin meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimat.

"Ya bagaimana tidak heran, untuk apa coba semua kemampuan itu? Alias di dunia ini kan kita cuma sebentar, tapi kenapa dia begitu sempurna. Alias lagi, wah aku iri," Sanha memukul punggung kawannya itu, sudah didengarkan baik-baik ternyata ini perihal keiri-dengkian saja.

Soobin terkekeh dibuatnya. Mengangguk-angguk kemudian, lalu menoleh saat Sanha dengan berisik menunjuk seseorang yang baru saja masuk aula ruang makan.

"Itu anaknya itu!" Sedikit berteriak, membuat Moonbin mencoba menurunkan jari Sanha yang dengan lancang menunjuk orang dengan paksa. Malu, dilihat orang.

Soobin menoleh sebelum Yeonjun bertanya.

"Siapa sih?"

Kulit putih, rambut yang berwarna pirang. Dengan hidung mancung dan tubuh yang ramping, percayalah Soobin hampir mengira dia adalah boneka berjalan.

"Si jenius."

Soobin meneguk ludah, dia tidak menyangka si jenius seantero sekolahnya adalah karya Tuhan paling indah yang pernah ia lihat.

Soobin tidak fokus. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia kehilangan fokusnya. Ya, walau bukan berarti sebelum-sebelumnya ia selalu fokus-kus. Tetapi hari ini dan beberapa hari sebelumnya, perihal kehilangan fokusnya ini menjadi masalah besar bagi dirinya sendiri.

Saatnya makan, ia menusuk daging dengan malas.

"Pst," ini Yeonjun. Soobin tidak bergeming.

"Ada yang menatapmu sampai-sampai matanya ingin keluar, tuh," ia tetap tak acuh namun sekarang mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya itu.

Pandangannya bertemu pada mata yang bulat. Pada pemuda pemilik rambut pirang.

"Kang Taehyun!" ia menolehㅡ yang Soobin juga ikut menoleh.

"Ini terimakasih ya," pena. Itu adalah pena yang seorang Hwang Hyunjin berikan kepada dia, Taehyun. Taehyun tersenyum. Maka sebelum Hwang Hyunjin pergi ia terlebih dahulu mengusak rambut adik tingkatnya itu gemas.

Jangan bertanya bagaimana reaksi Soobin. Ia hanya diam tentu saja, diam-diam merasakan panas di hatinya.

Desas-desus mengenai si jenius sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Bahkan, beberapanya mencoba menggapai seorang Kang Taehyun dengan ingin menjadi temannya. Banyak sekali kalau ia hitung, lelah, cukuplah pemuda Huening saja yang menjadi kawan karibnya. Kawan yang selalu menemani dan menjadi tempatnya berkeluh ( yang orang tidak akan menyangka, ternyata si jenius bisa juga mengeluh! ). Tapi hei, dia juga manusia.

"Mau disini saja?" Taehyun dengan rambut pirangnya yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin mengangguk. Hueningkai, pemuda yang tadinya bertanya mengangguk juga.

"Ya sudah, aku tinggal dulu ya? Mau menyalin tugas," katanya menampilkan deretan giginya. Si pirang hanya terkekeh.

"Kebiasaan menyontek, besar nanti mau jadi apa kamu." Hardiknya.

Sedangkan Hueningkai malah menjawab dengan nada masa bodohnya, "Jadi pacar Chaeryeong Noona lah. Apalagi?" Taehyun tau tentang ini. Tentang Hueningkai yang cinta mati kepada selebritas sekolahnya, Lee Chaeryeong.

Taehyun terduduk di bangku ruang kelasnya yang kosong. Tepatnya, ia berada di halaman kelas. Sambil ditemani cahaya bulan yang menyinari bacaan Kisah si Kelinci di buku.

Anak rambutnya meliuk, seperti ingin melihat apa sih yang sebenarnya pemuda ini baca. Tetapi gagal, turun kembali karena angin yang tadinya berhembus sudah berhenti tenang. Dan di saat yang tenang itu, degup jantungnya menjadi tidak teratur. Ada sebuah siluet yang berjalan datang ke arahnya, mendekat.

"Loh. Sedang apaㅡ" mata bulatnya bertemu pada mata sipit sang pemuda. Terlihat bahwa keduanya sama-sama terkejut.

"ㅡK-kang Taehyun?" Taehyun menurunkan kakinya yang sebelumnya ia biarkan menguasai seluruh permukaan bangku. Menatap pemuda di depannya ini, yang kalau dilihat-lihat ia memiliki pin Prefek.

"Ah maaf, aku sedang membaca. Menyelesaikan bacaanku yang kurang sedikit. Kamarku terasa kurang nyaman, makanya aku keluar," ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Sebenarnya ia juga sedikit takut karena kepergok berada di luar asrama pada jam malam.

Soobin, pemuda itu mengangguk, tersenyum simpul.

"Oh begitu, memang tidak takut?"

Dia tidak mempermasalahkan tetapi tolong, salahkan Soobin sekarang! Entah dengan keberanian apa ia berhasil mempertanyakan hal sebasi itu, yang kalau dipikir agak sedikitㅡ err. Tetapi Taehyun menerima ucapan basa-basinya dengan santai. Seperti sudah ahli ia menimpali.

"Tidak, sudah biasa. Sunbae, Choi Soobin sunbae bukan?" Kini ia malah menanyakan namanya, dan _hell_ sejak kapan si jenius, si Kang Taehyun dan si pencuri hatinya ini tau namanya?

"Benar, kamu pasti Kang Taehyun. Si jenius," Taehyun tertawa, rasanya ia seperti digelitik oleh kata-kata pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah mendengar ini, agak geli sebenarnya mendengar aku disebut dengan julukan itu padahal aku biasa saja,"

"Apanya yang biasa saja? Kau sempurna di semua mata pelajaran. Semua, sempurna! Gila gila. Aku saat mendengar ini tidak habis pikir," yang malah Soobin heboh namun menyadarinya dan menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

"Ah maaf aku terbawa suasana, tetapi benar. Kamu itu tidak biasa, benar-benar tidak biasa!"

Taehyun kini tersenyum, malah menawarkan tempat di sampingnya untuk ia duduk. Tetapi Soobin tolak, ada hal yang harus ia urus. Dan ia pun balik menawari satu hal pada Taehyun. Satu hal yang membuat kedua pemuda itu kini dan sampai kedepannya satu langkah lebih dekat untuk satu sama lain.

"Mari kembali ke asrama? Biar kuantar. Jam malam ini rahasia kok tentu saja, tapi setelah kamu tidak menolak."

"Mau aku pakaikan?" Yeonjun, Sanha dan Moonbin terbatuk sesaat. Kehadiran seorang Kang Taehyun di mejanya ini pun sudah membuat mereka terkejut, bagaimana dengan sekarang, ia yang menawari Soobin mengenakan pin Prefeknya. Soobin mengangguk, boleh.

Sudah beberapa minggu setelah kejadian kepergok di jam malam itu, selain Soobin yang semakin dekat dengan Taehyun. Taehyunnya juga semakin berani memberikan afeksi pada Soobin, seperti mengingatkan hal cerobohnya kali ini.

Hwang Hyunjin berjalan mendekat, dengan sebelumnya bersalaman pada teman sesama Slytherinnya.

"Halo seperti biasa aku akan menjemput pengawal pribadiku, Choi Yeonjun. Dan sebentar, kalian pacaran?" tanyanya pada Soobin yang sedang mengusap sisa krim di ujung bibir Taehyun.

Kompak menjawab tidak pemuda Hwang itu lantas membuka suara lagi, "Apaan. Aku lihat kok, kalian berduaan di perpustakaan pada jam malam beberapa hari lalu. Hayo ngaku."

Mereka terhenyak.

_Kita berdua saja, duduk. Aku memesan ilalang panjang dan bunga rumputㅡ kau entah memesan apa._

_Aku memesan batu di tengah sungai terjal yang derasㅡ kau entah memesan apa. Tapi kita berdua saja, duduk. Aku memesan rasa sakit yang tak putus dan nyaring lengkingnya, memesan rasa lapar yang asing itu._

_( Di Restoran (1989) - Sapardi Djoko Damono )_

Soobin menatap rembulan yang menyinari kulitnya malam ini, tangannya berjarak pada jemari Taehyun yang memang berada dekat dengan dirinya. Ditatapinya lamat-lamat, sehingga pada sekarang ini, Soobin menjadi lebih paham betapa sederhananya pagutan wajah pujaannya.

Begitu indah sederhana, hingga ingin ia rengkuh sepenuhnya.

"Sebenarnya, kita ini apa?" kata itu lolos juga dari mulut Taehyun.

Bibirnya yang merah semerah buah apel saat masak, menyungging senyum sesaat sebelum menolehkan kepalaㅡ menggapai atensi seorang Choi Soobin.

Si pemuda ber-rambut biru menatap pepohonan yang berisik. Melihat Taehyun kemudian.

"Kita ini, bukan sekedar teman," katanya lirih. Taehyun menggigit bibir, sebenarnya sejak saat awal ia disiniㅡ sekolahnya, disini pulaㅡ hatinya; seorang Choi Soobin sudah ada. Dan entah dengan keajaiban apa mereka bisa sampai pada posisi seperti ini, posisi yang dikatakan Taehyun seperti sebuah berkat. Bahwa ia dapat, setidaknya menatap Soobin dan mendengarkannya berbicara secara langsung.

"Teman-teman menganggap kita sebagai sepasang kekasih, aku akui, aku juga menginginkannya," Taehyun tetap mendengarkan hati-hati dengan nafas sedikit tercekat. Apakah ini adalah pengungkapan perasaan? Pengungkapan perasaan Choi Soobin pada dirinya?

"Taehyun.." matanya meremang.

Ia berdeham, menanggapi Soobinnya yang sedang tersenyum. Menyetak sebuah senyum yang sebelumnya ia belum pernah lihat. Senyum yang perih dan sedikit sakit.

"Bolehkah jika aku menyukaimu?"

Angin berhembus sesaat. Disini dingin, tetapi tidak sedingin air mata yang datang dari pelupuk matanya. Taehyun menangis. Iya, iya! Itu kalau Taehyun bisa menjawab. Tetapi, entah dengan air muka Soobin yang kehilangan kehangatannya, menampilkan seluruh ia yang sebenarnya. Ia menjadi diam. Diam akan menjawab apa.

Soobin tersenyum pedih lalu tertawa pelan. Taehyun tau itu bukan tertawa bahagia, itu adalah tertawa mengejek pada dirinya sendiri. Pertahanannya runtuh. Segala beban yang ia pikul secara rahasia akhirnya keluar juga.

"Tetapi aku juga takut aku akan menyakitimu," ia terisak, mengingat bahwa dirinya memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya takut jatuh cinta, takut juga berakhir saling menyakiti. Tetapi setelah menatap Taehyun yang katanya sempurna waktu itu, ia menjadi jatuh sekali lagi. Ia jatuh cinta.

Taehyun memeluk Soobin lembut. Sambil menepuk punggungnya pelan, air matanya juga kembali jatuh.

Ia mencintai Soobin. Soobin mencintainya. Tetapi kenapa ini sulit? Kenapa seperti ada dinding yang dia sendiri pun tidak tau apa?

"Aku paham," sebanyak apapun kata yang ada pada otaknya, hanya itu kata yang keluar.

Sejujurnya, perasaannya teriris teramat banyaknya. Dan dengan ciuman yang sederhana dan sedikit menyakitkan malam itu, juga dengan air mata dari kedua pemilik yang saling menyatu; _mengubah segala pikirannya tentang hal kesederhanaan_ ㅡtentang seorang Kang Taehyun yang sederhana kepada Choi Soobin yang sederhana pula.

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca! ♡♡♡


End file.
